Insanity
by DracozGirl17
Summary: Rating for fighting, swearing, insane people, and sex in later chapters. Harry+Herm are going out, but Harry's heart belongs to another. Yet the one that holds his heart is not interested. An insane person is after him, only one can save him. But who?


Hey everyone. I, DracozGirl17, have fallen back into the Harry Potter fandom with a vengeance! Hehe. Of course, you all know that I ONLY write slash. So you can only guess who and who are going to be stuck together. Read to find out!  
  
Pairing: Hehe. You're not getting off that easily. Quick (or not so quick) Summery: It's fifth year, and Voldemort hasn't shown up yet! But who says he won't?? Harry and Hermione are going out. But Harry realizes he's not as straight as he thought he was. And ends up crushing on the only person who's *not* interested. But a crazed stalker turns his world upside down. Only one person has the power to figure out who it is. But will he find out who it is before it's too late? ***Might change summary and story if mood changes*** Warning: Slash, slash, and more slash! Dedicated to: No one. We never dedicate. You should all know that by now.  
  
@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#  
  
Ron ran up to Harry, robes flying and the pile of books in his hands barely staying up. He arrived out of breath, panting heavily, face as red as his hair. "Geez Harry! You can't be that excited to do your homework! What's the rush?" Ron exclaimed. Harry slowed his pace a miniscule amount and rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Better?" he asked sarcastically. Ron made a face at him. "Much, thank you." He said. He looked at Harry, red eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer to his question. Harry sighed. "Well, I've got a study date with Hermione." Harry said, trailing off, ears turning red. Ron laughed. "Aww, how cute. You two are adorable together, I swear." Ron said, grinning widely. Harry threw him a half smile. "Really?" he asked quietly. Ron gave an exasperated sigh and hit him in the shoulder playfully. "You two have to be the most popular couple in Hogwarts! Everyone loves how innocent you guys are!" Ron said. Harry grinned, rolling his eyes at the 'innocent' comment. If any, Ron knew that they weren't all that 'innocent'. But Ron didn't stop there. "There's actually a bet between Fred and George to see if you two'll get married. *And* if you two ever break up, there's a million other girls sitting on your doorstep. Oh, and Ginny said she'd give me ten sickles if I talked her up. So-she's cute, young, nice, young, funny, young, adventurous, and did I mention young?" Ron said. Harry laughed. "Chill Ron. First of all, I'm not breaking up with Herm anytime soon. And two, I read you loud and clear: Ginny's too young. I'm not interested in her in that way anyhow." Harry said. "Can I have five sickles out of the ten?" he asked. Ron grinned. "No way!" Ron said, smiling widely. Harry hit him on his shoulder. "Oh! There's Hermione. See you later!" Harry said, racing off. Ron sighed and sat on a nearby cushioned bench, setting his huge pile of books next to him. He rested his chin in his palm miserably. "And once again, the infamous Ron Weasley; third wheel extraordinaire; is left in the dust." Ron sighed. Ginny appeared from the shadows and sat next to her brother. "You know; that wasn't exactly what I meant when I said to talk me up." Ginny said, poking his side. Ron sighed heavily through his nose. "'Lo Ginny." Ron said monotonously. Ginny thought for a moment. "You're not a third wheel Ron." Ginny said. Ron glared at her. "How do you figure that?" he asked viciously. Ginny backed away for a second, then came back. "Well, all you need is a girlfriend. Then you won't feel so isolated." She said wisely. "Oh, and what do you think I've been looking for, for years?!" he asked. "Boyfriends?" he asked throwing his hands in the air. She looked at him thoughtfully. He got absolutely furious. "Now, don't EVEN go there!!!!!" he snarled. Ginny shrugged. Colin Creevey turned round the bend. "Ginny! C'mon! I need more help with my Transfiguration homework!" Colin yelled. "Oi, Ron! Hey! Is Harry and Hermione around?" Colin asked. Ron glared at Ginny. "Yeah, of course Gin. Of course I'm not a third wheel. Now you just, just, well I don't know; just go away!" Ron snorted, getting up to pick up his books. Ginny gave him a quick hug before running to catch up with Colin, hair flying. Ron picked up his things, muttering to himself.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled, running up the hallway to catch up with her. She grinned widely at him and gave him a quick kiss. "Hey sweetie." She said, shifting a brown leather bag over her other shoulder. He grinned. "How was Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed. "It really stunk. Our new teacher's a *girl*! I wouldn't mind it so much if she wasn't a total jerk! Her name's Professor McGregor. I'm serious." Hermione sniffed in outrage. "She called me a know-it-all! The nerve. She's as bad as Snape!" Hermione cried. Harry chuckled lightly. "As bad as Snape? I highly doubt it." Harry laughed. "Yeah right! You should see her! She's like a younger version of McGonagall, only ten times worse. She's got McGonagall's looks, with Snape's attitude." Hermione said hotly. Harry laughed and draped his arm around her shoulders as she placed her head on his shoulder. "The worst part is that she doesn't even have a House, so she doesn't award points. Just takes them." Hermione muttered. "Aw, it's scar-head and muggle-girl." Came the cold, unwelcome voice; positively dripping with sarcasm. "Put a sock in it Malfoy." Hermione grumbled, nuzzling Harry's neck. Harry smiled softly and kissed the top of her head; both completely wrapped in their own little world, unaware of any about them. "How about a sock up your ass mudblood? You'd like that, wouldn't you Potter." Malfoy sneered. Harry's head snapped up at the word 'mudblood'; face turning red with anger. "Harry." Hermione warned. Harry stepped away from her, hands clenched into fists by his sides. "Malfoy-I don't feel like fighting this early in the year. Now, I'm warning you." Harry hissed. Malfoy leaned back against a wall comfortably, Crabbe and Goyle faithfully by his side. "Oh? Whoever said you were in charge all of a sudden. You make it sound like it would be *me* getting my ass kicked. No, I don't think so. It'd be you, not me. Crabbe and Goyle would make sure of that." Malfoy said almost lazily. Harry snorted. "Yeah, of course. With those two doing all your dirty work. Why don't you fight your own battles Malfoy? Step out from your safe place between those two gits. Oh, but of course. You can't. You're much too chicken." Harry said through clenched teeth. Malfoy's pale face took on an unnerving flush. "Harry." Hermione said louder, desperately trying to tug him away from the three boys. Harry stood firm. "No Hermione." Harry said quietly as her tugs became more frantic as Malfoy took a step forward. Crabbe and Goyle started forward, but Malfoy signaled for them to stay back. "I'll handle this one." Malfoy said, eyes never leaving Harry's. "Get the mudblood out of here." Crabbe and Goyle dragged Hermione out of the room who was trying to get back to Harry. They left the room, and the door slammed shut with a resounding click; leaving Malfoy and Harry alone. "Your move Malfoy." Harry snarled. Malfoy lunged at Harry, knocking him to the ground, punching like a madman. Harry quickly switched the positions, and before they knew it they were rolling around on the floor in a flurry of punches, and kicks; pulling hair, scratching, biting. No rules, just fighting dirty. Suddenly they boys were yanked apart by two forceful hands. Harry looked up. "P-P-Professor Snape?" He asked tentatively. It was none other than Snape. With the greasy hair, beady eyes, and evil smile. "Ah, Potter and Malfoy. Fighting. In an off-limits room. Oh, how horrible. What on earth am I ever going to do?" Snape sneered almost gleefully. Malfoy glanced up at Snape and gulped. It had been a while since Malfoy had been dropped off Snape's favorite student list after he found out that Malfoy had brought a muggle stink-bomb into school, and had stuffed it under his desk to boot. "I think a nice detention ought to fit nicely? Hmm, how about tomorrow night, my classroom; five in the afternoon? You might want to rest up tonight; you're going to have a late night tomorrow." Snape sneered. He let go of each of the boys' robes and strode out of the room. Harry glared at Malfoy before storming out of the room after Snape. Malfoy laughed to himself, and followed Harry, his cheek beginning to color nicely.  
  
@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#  
  
You like so far? If you do; review! If you don't; review anyways! Flame me if you will: I don't care! I'll simply send them to Voldie; and he'll find you and kill you! Hehe. Flamers beware!!! Working on Chapter 2 as we speak!! Zyaz! 


End file.
